


Jeremy, Michael and Jake Too

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Black Mirror AU, Gen, the new one, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy loves teen idol Jake Dillinger. So when the Jake Too comes out, of course he gets one. He really doesn't expect what comes next.





	Jeremy, Michael and Jake Too

"So Jeremy...anything interesting going on in school?" The teen didn't look up from his phone as Mr. Heere poked at his fish taco with a fork. One of his ear buds was in as music loudly blasted out of the one hanging off his shoulder. Some autotuned song he heard on the radio a few times. "Jeremy? Bud?"

"What?"

"I asked you how school was going."

"Oh you know. The total and complete highschool nerd experience. Bullied for my zits and looking comics. No friends except Michael. Got called a fag and shoved into a locker. The usual." The teen didn't even look up from his phone. 

"Oh..." Mr. Heere glanced over at his son's phone to see a boy his age wearing a white wig with heavy blue make-up. "Who's that you're watching?"

"His name's Jake. He's like, the best singer ever." Jeremy actually perked up as he said this. "He even released this new thing. Called a Jake Too."

"Jake Two? Like a second one?"

"No, too. Like Jake and Jake, too."

"Oh...makes sense..."

"It's in three days you know."

"Ugh what is?" Mr. Heere watched his son make a face.

"My birthday." Oh. OH! Fuck.

"I totally knew that-"

"Whatever forget I even asked." Jeremy pocketed his phone and stormed off. His half eaten fish taco now forgotten on the table. 

~~

"Jake, something on your mind?" The teenager didn't look up from the window he was leaning against. The man next to him in a nice suit leaned over, running a hand through the white wig on his head.

"It's nothing..." Jake's eyes drifted, catching a line outside a club.

"Are you sure?"

"Totally..." Jake didn't look at his uncle as he reached up and took the wig off. "Just tired."


End file.
